


The fall

by nevaehi



Series: All this and heaven too [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevaehi/pseuds/nevaehi
Summary: Maybe not a fall as such but an unmaking, an unravelling





	The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short ramble about Crowley's fall

It wasn't much of a fall looking back on it  
No flailing limbs  
No broken bones  
No initial impact  
No, it was more of a slow decay  
My ethereal nature slipping away  
leaving something dark  
something festering  
Like gold dripping between my fingers  
paradise rotting  
A quiet unravelling  
Heaven peeled away inch by inch  
My bones exposed  
Laid bare

First the stars fell silent  
That's when I knew  
I was lost  
Finally I forgot my own name  
I had to claw a new one out of the dirt.

~

I remember  
When I saw you again  
On the wall  
After  
After everything that happened  
I saw the recognition in your eyes  
I watched as you fumbled for my name in vain  
Searching the recesses of your mind  
Trying to remember  
(you knew me before)  
But it had been plucked clean out of your head  
My name  
(The first one)  
(The original)  
Removed from history  
Lost to everyone  
Myself included  
Like I had never been anything other  
Than this  
(I used to be more, I promise)  
So I gave you my new name  
The one I had clawed out of the dirt  
There is nothing angelic in the syllables of this new name  
No promise of heaven  
Nothing ethereal  
Nothing golden.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own


End file.
